The Meaning of Earth
by Becky4Paws
Summary: Is this the end of The Ed's?  I do not own ThePopcornFairy's Characters, or any in this story.


(Castle Oblivion)

Ventus was sitting in the usual position he has been for 15 years, still the same age he is. Without his heart, he can't do anything without his heart. He was waiting, waiting, for a purpose.

(Meanwhile at Peach Creek)

Ed was walking down the street alone, the time is 6:00 a.m. and today he does not want to be late for school! Today was Wet Wednesday, which is when the Jr. High goes to the pool. It always reminded him of an island he sees in his dreams. He calls it The Dream of Islands.

"Wonder what we'll do today" Ed says to himself.

Just then Eddy walked right behind him.

"Hey, Lumpy!" Eddy said. "Going over to the pool?" "Yah." Ed said. "I'm really looking forward to it! They said that we're going to a field trip after it."

They kept walking for a few more minutes; it's now 6:07 A.M.

"I've been having those dreams again." Ed said to Eddy. "About the islands and those people."

Eddy was distracted by his IPod; he was listening to Rolling in the Deep by Adele.

"I'm sorry what?" Ed asked while he takes an ear bud out of his left ear. "Say that again."

"My dream about the islands…" Ed repeated to Eddy. "You know, about those people, even you, me, Double D, even Jack!" "Oh," Eddy sighed.

(At the pool)

Edd was at the pool, but running out of the building. He kept running until he was caught at a dead end, no where left to run; now it's going to get him. The dark clouds, the ones that come out on a full moon, but why are they here?

_Is it a dream?_ He thought to himself. _Is this just imagination? What is it? Is this a dream, or is this reality? _

Edd flinched when all of the sudden, the Dark Corridor appeared. While a girl in a black coat stepped out, summoning a Keyblade at her side.

"Don't stand there!" She said to Double D. "Run! Go! Leave this to a professional!

Double D ran out of the building, bumping into Ed and Eddy. "RUN FELLOWS!" He said to them in a very afraid voice. "IT'S NOW OR NEVER! RUN TO THE SCHOOL BUILDING!"

"What's the problem Double D?" Ed asked with reasoning. "What's going on?"

"DON'T ASK!" Double D exclaimed.

The three ran to Peach Creek Jr. High as fast as they could, but now the darkness was chasing them, the moon was now coming out, no where to escape. Ed ignores the pain and keeps on running, his legs getting the brown hair, his eyes changing from bluish brown, to total yellow. Edd however, has got use to this pain, for the 6th hybrid in existence. His hair was covering parts of him, his ears changed to little wolf ears, his eyes changed to red and they looked like snake eyes. They both started to run on four paws. Eddy was use to his friends being werewolves; this has been like this for four years! They got to school and grabbed any weapon they could in The Emergency Weapon Room, hidden in the history class closet. There were knives, guns, even shot guns!

"How is this going to protect us?" Edd asked Eddy in a worried voice. "Those are CLOUDS!"

Eddy stared at Edd with a confused look. It quickly changed into a worried look.

"I don't know." Eddy said. "But we have to protect our town don't we?"

Just then a flash appeared in Eddy's hand, quickly replaced with a Keyblade!

"Wah?"

It seems that Eddy is a Keyblade Chosen One

"Let's Move!" said Double D.

"Right" Eddy said. They busted out of the E.W.R. doors! They kept running until they saw Mutt, they grabbed his arm, it seems he was unconscious.

They kept running, then they ran into the Kanker sisters, May (The short blond), Lee (The tall one, who's eyes are covered by her orange hair in the shape of a bee hive), and Marie (The girl who's blue haired, and risk anything for Double D).

"Marie?" Edd questioned. "What and WHY are you here? It's too risky!" Edd kept trying to grab them away, but there were some kids in the Kanker's arms. Jonny (2x4) West, Jack West, and Natille.

"Nat?" Eddy wondered.

She woke from her slumber. "Eddy, Stephenie …"

Eddy became even more curious. "What about her?" He said questionably. "What do you mean about her?"

She smiled a little. "She… knows that I…" She still is weak, but from what?

"WHAT?" Eddy yelled while requesting for an answer. "WHAT DOES SHE KNOW?"

"She knows…I…am not the only… Pop…corn fair…y…" Nat answered. But she fell back to sleep in Lee's arms.

"We better get them to a hospital, and fast!" Lee rushed her words, because those people in the Kanker's arms, they were hurt! "We don't have time!"

Eddy looked at them, and then said the most important thing, he'd ever say that day. "I'm going to look for Stephenie, and I won't come back until I know she's safe!" He ran into the dark with the Keyblade in his hand. Eddy cares for Stephenie's safety!


End file.
